Kinsfolk
by Roloris
Summary: The Mountain and Valley Myriads are at constant rivalry with each other. Arnost, a young tom who, along with his younger siblings, are seemingly right in the middle of it. In desperate need of assistance, three strange cats coming from an unknown land later reveal themselves to him. Can he and the foreign cats stop the Assault, or will they all be lost in the process?
1. Allegiances

**_-Allegiances_**

 **A/C: Hey guys! I'm finally back and ready to publish my newest series, Kinsfolk. I feel quite ecstatic since I've been working on the script for this since my hiatus started here on FanFiction. I will _not_ be starting the actual series yet, sadly. I wanted to get the Allegiances up just because . . . well, why not? The actual series will start at the end of the school year, as I literally don't have any time to work on it due to the massive amount of work my teachers have been giving me. Anyway, to make up for that, I made a little rule for my chapters: each chapter must be more than 1,000 words. If a chapter is published late, that amount will double. I plan on uploading 1-2 chapters every week. I will not be working on anything else other than Kinsfolk until it is finished. You will also be able to request! I will be keeping the Allegiances open until I feel that there are enough characters, so you can request as many as 1-3 cats at a time (Don't request for a character to be either Chieftain or the Chieftain's Consort. Make sure to include a description on what you want them to do in the story, and if I feel that they don't have a huge impact on the story's plot, they will only be included in one or two chapters). Please understand that not all requests will be used or added into the series. If I accept a request I will, obviously, edit the Allegiances. Now that I'm finally finished with this boring notice, let's start with the Allegiances and remember to R &R!**

* * *

o-o

 **Mountain Myriads**

-Chieftain: Arvid || A ruddy colored Abyssinian tom with considerably long limbs and piercing green eyes-

-Chieftain's Consort: Klara || A brown tabby she-cat with a bobbed tail and amber eyes-

Trooper Authority

-Commander: Enok || A burly gray and black splotched tom with a scratched eye-

-Mason || An average-sized red tabby tom with a splash of white on his chest-

-Loane || A small ginger she-cat with a long, plumy tail and teal colored eyes-  
-Trooper-in-Training || Lucille-

-Elouane || A dark ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws; Loane's littermate-

-Zac || A bluish colored tom with white paws and ears-

-Oriol || A golden colored tom with green eyes and a torn ear tip-

-Moen || An abnormally small gray tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes-

-Zephyros || A large black tabby tom with white paws and torn ears-

-Denver || A brown tom with amber eyes and white chest fur-

-Punit || A smokey gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes-

-Olav || A small black and gray striped tabby tom with yellow eyes-  
=Trooper-in-Training || Arnost=

-Kanda || A boyish black and white mackerel she-cat with blue eyes-  
=Trooper-in-Training || Farah=

-Leander || A large long-furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes-

Kit-Mothers

-Tora || Red she-cat with yellow eyes-  
-Mate || Zephyros-  
-Kits || Farah, Arnost, Lucille-

-Ester || A pure black she-cat with amber eyes-  
-Mate || Leander-  
-Kits || T.B.A-

Shaman

-Cannenta || A large long-furred black she-cat with green eyes-

-Kumi || An average-sized she-cat with yellow eyes and a brown and white tabby coat-

Elders

-Stefan || A scraggly black and white tom with amber eyes-

-Dai || A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a long, thick scar along his neck-

Pupils

-Arnon || A tan tabby tom with mud-colored paws and amber eyes-

-Radim || A small tuxedo tom with green eyes-

-Cora || A golden-furred she-cat with white paws and blue eyes-

Tenderfoots

-Arnost || An average-sized dark brown marble tom with green eyes-

-Farah || A red tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes-

-Lucille || A black and tan tabby she-cat with white belly-fur and green eyes-

 **Valley Myriads**

-Chieftain: Anders || A large and well muscled amber-eyed tom with a long, gray tabby coat-

-Chieftain's Consort: Runa || An average-sized black she-cat with gray paws and face-

Shaman

-Karana || A small white she-cat with black paws and face and green eyes-

 **The Outlanders**

-Fletcher || A brown tom with amber eyes-

-Dog ||A Scottish Fold tom with a matted brown tabby coat and hazel eyes-

-Red || A red tom short-haired tom with green eyes-

-Roxanne || An abnormally large black and white she-cat with blue eyes-

o-o

* * *

o-o

 **About the Myriads**

Mountain Myriads  
The Mountain Myriads are known for their strict rules and prohibitions. Unlike those of the Valley Myriads, the cats of the Mountain prefer the harsh and high altitudes of the  
rocky mountain they live upon, hence their name. Cats who belong to the Mountain Myriads vary, as those who had first established the settlement had been raised by the unusual Nofurs or had lived as ruthless rogues. Due to this, many different variations and breeds of cat live among the Mountain. They are known for their intelligence and bravery, though they are most popular for their stubborness and leadership skills. They specialize in hunting most mountain prey, such as small goats, hares, and even some large birds, like eagles or hawks. The Mountain Myriads have had a long-lasting rivalry between themselves and the cats of the Valley Myriads, who have settled and lived most of their life just below them.

Valley Myriads  
The Valley Myriads are known for their extreme stubborness and ruthless attitudes. Although the usually keep away from the Mountain Myriads' territory, they're sometimes found deep into the rocky terrain where the cats of the Mountain are known to hunt for their prey. The valley where they live is accompanied by much prey, similar to that of the Mountain Myriads. Some sorts of prey include, but not limited to, hares, some species of vermin, small birds, and, quite rarely, hawks. Due to the constant fighting between themselves and the Mountain Myriads, their inhabitants are always at constant rivalry. The cats of the Valley are mostly made up of different colored tabbies, unlike that of the various cats that make up the Mountain Myriads. The Valley Myriads are quite popular when it comes to their strategic battle tactics and fighting abilities as well, and they are known for being the ones who start multiple boundary skirmishes with the cats of the Mountain.

o-o

* * *

o-o

 **Myriad Guidelines**

Tenderfoots  
The Tenderfoots are kits that are, once at the age of seven moons, given the privileges of being able to hunt and provide for their Tribe. They are assigned an experienced Trooper by the Chief or the Chief's Consort. Once given their mentors the Tenderfoots are brought into the open world for the first time, being taught by their mentors until they are later able to take care of themselves on their own, which is expected once a Tenderfoot is at the age of twelve moons. If a Tenderfoot is thirteen moons or older and has proved to be experienced enough to take care of themselves, they are able to later be provided with the privileges given to a Pupil.

Pupils  
Pupils are similar to the Tenderfoots. Once a Tenderfoot is older than thirteen moons, they are assigned to the Pupils den. Pupils are given privileges similar to those of the Troopers, though they are still not allowed to participate in any battles or border skirmishes with trespassing individuals unless being chaperoned by an experienced Trooper. The Pupils of a Tribe are expected to educate the Tenderfoots with whatever their past mentors had taught them. Once a Pupil is at the age of sixteen moons, they are allowed to help their fellow Tribemates with battles and invasions without needing to be chaperoned. They can also assign the Tenderfoots to do small things when their mentors are not available, such as tending to the Elders or helping the Shamans with their herbs. But, if given permission from the Chief or the Chief's Consort, they can also teach them different battle or hunting skills.

Troopers

Again, the Troopers are quite similar to the Pupils. Unlike the Pupils, however, the Troopers of a Tribe are allowed to attend battles without needing to be chaperoned by anyone. A Pupil is allowed to be given their battling privileges (or Trooper privileges) once they are eighteen moons old. The Troopers are assigned their own Tenderfoots to train once they prove that they can handle the responsibility by, but not limited to: providing the Tribe with food, protecting everyone in their Tribe at all costs, having a good teaching abilities, and having great hunting and battling skills. Troopers who are assigned a Tenderfoot must mentor them as safely as possible, keeping their claws sheathed unless the Chieftain tells them not to do so. They are also expected to keep themselves to their Tenderfoots at all times, and are not allowed to mate with any she-cats until the cat they're training has reached the age of twelve moons. Troopers are also assigned Tenderfoots of the same gender to reduce the chances of a mentor raping their student. The Commander of a Trooper Authority is chosen by the Chieftain himself. A Commander is expected to assign its Troopers daily border and hunting patrols, and is usually close or related to the Chief of its Tribe.

Kit-Mothers  
Kit-Mothers are former Troopers who are temporarily staying away from doing hard work in order to give birth to healthy kits for the Tribe. The Troopers and Chieftain are the only cats allowed to mate. If a Trooper is caught mating and/or raping a kit, Tenderfoot, or Pupil, they will be automatically executed or exiled depending on the harshness of their doings. The Chieftain chooses their mate. If a she-cat becomes the Chief's mate, it is their duty to provide the Chieftain's kits to the Tribe whenever needed. Once the Chieftain's mate's heat cycle begins, they can give birth to only the Chief's kits. If it is found that a Chieftain's kits have been born to an Outsider, Trooper, or any other individual of that kind, the she-cat will be automatically taken down from its post, and the tom who had mated with the she-cat would be exiled and/or killed if not a part of a Tribe.

Chieftain  
The Chieftain is an experienced male Trooper who is chosen by either vote or assault. When it comes to vote, all members of the Tribe are expected to place a pebble in two certain areas when it comes to their choice: one pebble near the fresh-kill pile if they believe a chosen Trooper should be Chief, and one pebble near the Trooper's den if they think the opposite. If there are more pebbles on one of either sides, that chosen Trooper would either end up staying at its post or becoming Chief. Becoming Chief by an assault is completely the cat's choice. If two cats are both chosen for the position, the two cats must agree that they should fight for the Chieftain title. They will both fight to the death until one individual wins. Whoever wins will become the Chief. The winner is expected to toss their losing opponent over a cliff, accepting their role as Chieftain of the Tribe. This is how assault is for the cats of the Mountain, but it's slightly different when it comes to the Valley Myriads. Since there are no mountains tall enough for a cat to be thrown, all cats of the Valley are taken to a large lake just outside their borders. There, they will toss the cat into the waters, chanting the newly made Chieftain's name whilst the body drifts into the depths of the lake.

o-o


	2. Prologue

o-o  
 **Prologue**  
o-o

* * *

A full moon shone above the horizon, the dark, gloomy ocean's waves splashing gently against the sandy beach. The water rippled and roared against the shore, coming to an end as it reached the sandy slopes, but beginning once more in an endless loop of waves against rock. A few portions of the landscape included some small shrubs, grasses, and small rocks, though the area seemed rather isolated when compared to the overgrown forests, flourishing with prey and other things. But here, there was only the ocean and the empty, sandy beaches.

The moon cast shadows along the cliff face, where a small yet wide cave tunnel could be seen from just above the slope. There was a stirring in the gloom, and a flash of bright, green eyes could be seen, almost completely hidden behind the murky blackness. As the creature ducked underneath the brownish colored stalactites, its true form finally came to show.

A tall feline, with his long tail in the air, signaled to the other creatures to proceed forward. Finally, all of the toms comrades had joined beside him, blinking their eyes as they waited for his response.

The cat was dark in color, with his ruddy-colored coat and long, agile limbs. He was surely quite intimidating. The oceans waves began to rush against the shore with a bit more ferocity, sending foam and sand closer and closer to the cats paws. He ignored this, however, as he and his peers quickly began to proceed along a thin dirt trail just a few feet from the freezing ocean water. Unperturbed by the roaring of the waves and the darkness that rose overhead, he and the other felines just behind him continued forward without disturbances, their paws calmly following the trail that would lead them to their destination.

With the moon rising higher above the horizon and the roaring of the waves growing more threatening, the dark tom signaled his companions to go faster, and the band of cats began to quicken their pace. Finally, the group arrived at a slope that led higher above the sandy beach, safe from the treacherous oceans waves. Going ahead, the ruddy tom proceeded upwards along the rocky slope, with his comrades following close behind.

They all paused in their steps as the tom reached the top of the slope to look down. Down, down, a treacherous drop. Just below the slope were also the waves. The waves roared ever louder as sea foam began to get caught in the sandy shore that surrounded it. The waves rushed against the sand, the rocks, and, in some places where the waves reached slightly farther, the cliff face. He remained undisturbed, however, as he continued to proceed along the trail.

He and the other cats ducked into a hollow cave, where they were introduced to a large band of cats similar to their own. The cave was considerably large, as it dug even deeper into the cliff face and all the way to the other side of the cliff, which served as a sort of balcony and gave the felines a wonderful view of the landscape, which was completely opposite to the warm beach and the rushing of the ocean waves. Two large, rocky mountains stood in the very middle, and a deep, broad valley lay just between.

A single cat, however, caught the dark cat's eyes immediately. He was dark gray in color, with long, gray tabby stripes along his forehead and backside. His fur was quite long, especially around the tail, as it swayed elegantly in the air and brushed against the cave walls.

The ruddy tom remained in place as his companions left his side, going on to the other cats to greet and interact with. The gray tabby changed direction as he avoided a stalagmite that stuck out from the ground and quickened his pace towards the tom, a wide, otherwise kooky grin on his face.

"Now, there's my favorite cat!" He smiled and pushed himself against the long legged tom, attempting to establish dominance against the feline. "It's been a while! Haven't seen you since that ol' commander of yours got all stuck up with my patrol. Enok, was it?" The tabby held a slight bit of anger in his tone, though he still managed to look unusually happy otherwise. The ruddy cat grimaced, his green eyes narrowing up at the larger tom.

The tabby sniffed. "Alright, Arvid. I'm just trying to make friends. Is that bad? I mean, you seem to be a pretty nice cat and all, and you're quite fine at leading your Tribe." He grinned, giving the ruddy cat a mischievous wink as he lashed his tail to the side.

Arvid growled. "I am not wasting my time with you, Anders," He muttered, brushing past the tabby tom. He proceeded towards a small rock and leapt on top of it, lowering himself comfortably onto his haunches as he coiled his tail around his paws, waiting for the crowd of cats in the cave to calm down on their conversations. Arvid took, this time, to glance quickly at Anders, and noticed that he had sat down on another rock just beside him.

"Cats of the Valley!" Anders called out, his deep call echoing throughout the large cave. At his voice, the toms peers stopped talking to Arvid's companions and proceeded forward, sitting down in front of their leader in an organized fashion, their tails wrapped neatly around their paws. Arvid peered at the tom, his green eyes glinting in slight amusement. Anders had been acting so enthusiastic and kit-like just moments before, and now he sounded as though he were ready to attack a pack of claw-tooths. Just what he'd expect from the arrogant tom.

Arvid continued staring at the gray tom before turning back to his own group of cats. "Cats of the Mountain," the ruddy tom mewed just after Anders, "we have gathered here today to discuss the events that have happened this past moon. As I was the first to speak at the last gathering , I would like it if Anders were to be the first to announce his news to use." He finished his statement and flicked his tail at the tom beside him, a friendly gesture.

Anders nodded. "Thank you, Arvid," he replied and fixed his gaze on the crowd of cats before them, his chin raised high. "I would like to say that our Tribe has been doing quite well lately. Food is plentiful, and we haven't seen much predators since _my_ troopers sent 'em out." Faint murmurs came from the audience, but the cave quickly became silent as the gray tom continued his speech. "I'd warn you, Arvid," the tom added, his plumy tail swishing to the side. "I believe a lone claw-tooth may have strayed over your borders after we chased it out."

Arvid huffed in slight annoyance. "Alright, thank you for the warning, Anders. Anders grinned at him again, his amber eyes narrowing slightly in the darkness of the cave.

"Anyways," the ruddy tom continued. "I believe it is my turn to share. Times have been quite peaceful on the mountain, though I will be keeping a lookout for that claw-tooth you just told me of. One of our kit-mothers has just given birth to three healthy kittens, and she will now be joining Ester in the nursery." He continued, flicking his tail at Anders.

"I also have the right to ask you about that little skirmish that you and my troopers had not too long ago. Once I've learned, then we can all be on our way back home." Arvid mewed to the burly tom beside him, twitching his ears as he waited for his response. Anders' body tensed, his whiskers twitching in amusement as his listened to the tom's request.

"Ha! You think that I actually know what happened? Oh dear, I wasn't even on that patrol!" He snickered. His claws unsheathed and sheathed against the stone underneath his paws, forming some thin marks into the cracks beneath. "Maybe you should be asking _you_ _r_ patrol, am I right? You can't just go on blaming my Tribe for something that I barely know about. That's not very fair." Some hostile murmurs could be heard from a small group of cats about a tail-length away from Arvid. He recognized one of them as his own troopers, Moen. The gray tom was quite easy to spot out of the group, anyway; he was probably only the size of a tenderfoot compared to all the other troopers in the cave.

Arvid ignored his statement. _Plain old Anders. Always trying to blame it on other cats. Maybe we should call it a night._ The tom thought to himself, flicking his thin tail in the air thoughtfully. "Anders," the tom replied." I can see that you're simply too immature to continue this little conversation. I will be sending a group of mine to your territory to ask you a few questions, and I don't want any harm to come to my troopers."

"Moen," he turned to the small tom below, not bothering to look at Anders irked face. Moen stopped speaking and turned to the ruddy tom, his blue eyes staring intently into Arvid's green ones. "We'll be heading on our way. Please go get Enok to gather up all of our other troopers." Arvid continued. As he got ready to leap from the boulder, a large figure suddenly leaped out of the gloom, pushing him directly into the crowd of cats. The sounds of wrestling, screeching cats echoed throughout the den. Moen and a few other troopers quickly paced away from the group, hissing and spitting as more cats began to join in on the fight. Soon enough, the cavern was full of a frenzy of fur and claws, and the clamor of screeches and growls grew even louder.

"Anders!" Arvid growled, being continuously pinned to the rocky floor. He clawed at the gray toms face, blood beginning to stain the red tom's fur. Suddenly, a large splotched tom came racing towards the two cats, thrusting Anders off of the old leaders body. The cat lunged for Anders' neck, but he merely missed by barely a whisker.

"H-Ha . . . oh, Enok. Always trying to protect that father of yours, eh? Good luck with that." Just after, Anders suddenly leaped towards the disoriented form of Enok, his long, sharp claws leaving a long, deep gash along his eye and right cheek. With a loud screech of pain, Enok rolled over to the side and leaped towards his father, his body shaking heavily from the sudden wound on his face.

 _This isn't right._ Arvid thought. His injuries stung like fire, and his vision began to grow a bit blurry in the dimness of the cave. The tom heaved himself to his paws and stood beside Enok, staring intently at the splotched tom's terrible facial injury. "We cannot go on fighting," he rasped, craning his neck to the side to see the rest of the cats in the cave; it was a short battle, and so not many fatal injuries had been made.

Enok nodded, completely ignoring the intense pain in the right side of his face, lashing his tail to the side and flicking his tail over Arvid's shoulder. "Alright . . . I'll go get Zac and Kanda to round up everyone."

Arvid nodded. The dim moonlight shone through the exit of the cave, and Arvid finally noticed that Anders and his followers had already left. He hissed to himself and continued forward, pacing towards Enok's side. He took this time to scan the area; Olav, a small tom, was aiding the injured in the corner of the cave. Elouane had a deep gash along his shoulder blades, though it didn't seem like there was anything else wrong with him. The leader noticed a few of his other tribemates limping towards him, waiting for his command to leave.

"We'll be going now." Arvid called, and the remaining felines lifted their heads from the darkness and padded towards him. They all exited the cave and down the slopes, and Arvid gave a single sigh as they continued across the sandy beach. He paused in his steps and looked out across the ocean, his green eyes glinting in the darkness of the night.

 _I am Arvid, leader of the Mountain Myriads. Never will I give myself up, and I shall lead my Tribe to victory once more._ These words suddenly appeared in Arvid's mind. A small, faint smile appeared on his maw as he continued over the dirt trail, as the ocean's waves lapped against the shore once more.

o-o  
 **Prologue**  
o-o

* * *

 **A/N  
** **WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT.  
Ahem . . . so, I finally found the time to finish this stupid thing. I just realized how bad I am at writing fanfiction :P. The fight comes out of nowhere, and I was too lazy to really make much of an explanation for why Anders even started it in the first place. OH WELL.  
Hope you guys enjoy this thing, and remember to R&R!**

 **Also, claw-tooths are basically the cats view of a wolf :3.**


End file.
